Iron Kong
The Iron Kong is a Gorilla-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of fictional biomechanical lifeforms depicted in TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. Overview The Iron Kong is a Gorilla-type Zoid, created by the Zenebas Empire, and used by both the Zenebas and Guylos Empires during the various wars on Zi. The Iron Kong was the second large Zoid created by the Zenebas Empire, after the Red Horn. The Iron Kong was created specifically to counter and defeat the Helic Republic’s Gojulas. The Iron Kong featured super-thick armor that most of the Gojulas’ weaponry couldn’t penetrate. Additionally, the Iron Kong’s load of long-range missiles allowed it to attack from outside the range of most of its opponent’s weapons. While relatively slow (but still twice as fast as the Gojulas), the Iron Kong is quite incredibly agile due to its construction. Additionally, the gorilla-like form and fully functional hands gives it the ability to climb and grasp objects, as well as pick up and throw things. Additionally, the Iron Kong can deliver devastating punches. The Iron Kong Mk II enhances the Iron Kong's performance by adding a maneuvering thruster unit to its back. This thruster pack allows the Zoid to suddenly shift its position, enhancing its speed and agility, while allowing the Zoid to make long, booster-assisted leaps. Finally, a guidance unit is built into the Zoid's shoulders, enhancing the performance and accuracy of the Zoid's various missile weapons. The further upgraded Iron Kong Mk II Limited not only includes the improvements of the Iron Kong Mk II, but also enhances the Zoid's weapons. The Zoid's main missile launcher is replaced with a long-ranged heavy Hyperbeam launcher capable of felling smaller Zoids in a single blast. Additional weapons are added to the Zoid, further increasing is firepower. Finally, despite the added mass, the Zoid's systems are refined and improved, increasing its maximum speed to 170 km/h. Battle Story Appearances The Iron Kong was first deployed in battle by the Zenebas Empire in ZAC 2030. The Empire sent a force of the first 150 Iron Kongs to strike at the Republic, penetrating deep into their territory. For the next few years, until the introduction of the Ultrasaurus, the Iron Kong would prove to be a severe threat to the Helic Forces. In ZAC 2035, the Empire introduced a new model of Iron Kong, the Iron Kong Mk II Limited. This model featured a thruster backpack, allowing the Zoid to make rocket assisted leaps, along with expanded weaponry. This model proved to be too expensive for mass production, with only a few produced. These machines would be issued only to the Empire's top aces and commanders, who would be able to get the most out of their enhanced performance. Emperor Zenebas himself piloted a Mk II Limited at one stage. A slightly downgraded version that removed the new weapons, but retained the thruster pack, entered mass production as the Iron Kong Mk II. The Iron Kong and its derivatives stayed in service until the fall of the Zenebas Empire in ZAC 2049, with the survivors being incorporated into the Guylos Empire’s army. At some stage after ZAC 2056, the Guylos Empire began mass production of a new model Iron Kong, based on the original version without the Mk II’s thruster pack. Iron Kongs served with the Guylos forces during their invasion of the Western Continent. While an old design, the Zoid was effective against the Helic forces. Many Iron Kongs were upgraded with thrusters and guidance units, making them the equivalent of the older Iron Kong Mk II. The Prozen Knights, the private army of Guylos regent Gunther Prozen used their own version of the Iron Kong. Based on the older Mk II Limited, and retaining all its enhancements, this version designated as the Iron Kong PK. The Knights launched a coup in the Guylos Capital in ZAC 2101, and were successful in defeating the Guylos Forces there and the invading Helic army. However, the bulk of the Prozen Knights were wiped out when Prozen’s Deathsaurer exploded, ironically after being defeated by Colonel Schwarz's own Iron Kong. Media Appearances Anime Chaotic Century and Guardian Force The Iron Kong first appeared in Zoids: Chaotic Century, and was initially used by high-ranking Guylos officers, but the mercenary Rosso later acquired one to replace his Red Horn. Karl Schubaltz used an Iron Kong that sported a unique colour scheme and mounted on its right shoulder the CP-03 Gatling gun used primarily by the Dark Horn and Red Horn in place of the standard weapon, though during Guardian Force it would be further upgraded to and addressed as the Iron Kong Mk II. Lieutenant Hardin, Prozen's right hand woman, also used an Iron Kong in defense of the Guylos capital. In episode 7 of Zoids: Guardian Force, Karl, under Rease's mind control, fought against his younger brother, Thomas, using the Iron Kong. Despite the Iron Kong's capabilities, the Zoids were often rather easily disposed of. A cliché emerged, especially in Zoids: Guardian Force, that the average Iron Kong pilot was both an incompetent pilot and leader, with Karl Schubaltz and Rosso proving to be the only exceptions. New Century In Zoids: New Century, Harry Champ and his team used Iron Kongs in several battles. Despite a common perception, the Kongs depicted are not Iron Kong PKs; and are even initially misidentified by character Jamie Hemeros, who then corrects himself and identifies them as 'Alamazer M1896es'. How the 'Alamazer M1896' differs from the Iron Kong PK is never explained, though it appears to lack the tubes present connecting the shoulder and wrist mounted cannons to the chest. The elite guard of the Backdraft Group, accompanying Alteil's Dark Horn to the Fuma Team's hideout, would be seen with identical Iron Kongs, which were quickly dispatched by their Warsharks in just one blow. The Champ Team's Iron Kongs first appeared in episode 9, "Mary Champ: The Princess Arrives", where they are purchased by Harry's sister, Mary, uses four Iron Kongs (with red and dark pink schemes) in a battle against the Blitz team to claim their Liger Zero. The Iron Kong fought well against the Liger Zero Jager, but was defeated by the Schneider. The Champ Team would also use their Iron Kongs in the Royal Cup, but would never see any combat; Harry was too interested in seeking out Leena to bother fighting. Harry attempted to protect Leena from a Charged Particle-induced explosion, only to be pushed out of the way by Doctor Layon's Whale King. Fuzors Iron Kongs appeared on several occasions in Zoids: Fuzors. All the examples in Fuzors sported the same unique colour scheme and weapons configuration as Karl Schubaltz’s Zoid. Nearly all the Iron Kongs in Fuzors were treated as cannon fodder zoids, at one point 9 Iron Kongs proved unable to damage the Gairyuki Destory despite the Zoid not even deploying an energy shied. Comics and Manga UK Zoids Comic In the UK Zoids comic, Gore the Lord Protector was created by the Blue Zoids automated factories to counter the growing threat of the Red Mutant Army. Gore was assigned to work alongside Zoidzilla, but the latter tended to see him as a rival. While somewhat slow witted, Gore was firm in his resolve that the Red Mutant Army should be destroyed. Unlike Zoidzilla, who tended to work on his own, Gore was more of a leader to the Blue Zoids. Gore was very effective in battle against the Red Mutants. However, against Silverman and the Black Zoid, he was less successful, being decapitated in a single blow. It is unclear if this damage "killed" Gore or if he could be rebuilt. A promotional mini-comic set after then end of the UK comic does feature Gore, but the canonicity of this comic is dubious. Zoids Web Comic A Neo-Zenebas Empire Iron Kong based on the Mk II converted for arctic warfare featured in the Zoids Web Comic produced by TOMY Japan. This design was known as the Iron Kong Yeti, and was later released as a limited edition model (albeit without the shoulder mounted gattling gun shown in the Web Comic). Video games The Iron Kong, along with the numerous variants featured within the model range and in the anime series’, appear in the Zoids Saga series of Game Boy Advance games, and in the Zoids VS series of GameCube games. In addition, the Iron Drill, a Mandrill-type Zoid based on the Iron Kong design, appears in Zoids Legacy. Zoids Legacy Stats for Iron Kong PK: Length: 19.1m, Weight: 209.0t, Speed: 170km/h Zoids Legacy Stats for Iron Kong Maneuver: Length: 11.5m, Weight: 195.0t, Speed: 180km/h Zoids Legacy Stats for Iron Kong SS: Length: 11.5m, Weight: 192.0t, Speed: 160km/h Zoids Legacy Stats for Iron Drill: Length: 19.3m, Weight: 220.0t, Speed: 150km/h Trading Cards The Iron Kong was featured in all four of the Zoids Trading Cards releases. Iron Kong PK was also featured in the Original Battle Game and Trading Collection Cards. Iron Kong Yeti was featured in the Zoids Scramble release. Models Zoids (1983) The Iron Kong was released as part of the Zoids (1983) line. It was introduced in 1983, and was produced up until about 1986. The Iron Kong kit comes on six frames, along with a battery-powered motor with light, a second battery box, canopy cover, thirty-two rubber caps, a small spring, a frame of six missiles, two small chromed pilots, and label sheets. The Iron Kong is moulded in maroon and black, with grey weapons and a red canopy. The Iron Kong uses a pair of “AA” sized batteries for motion. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards, its head tuning side to side, a missile launcher on the back rotating and the Zoid making a screeching noise. A second pair of “AA” Batteries are used to power a red light in the Iron Kong’s head. The Iron Kong has a spring-loaded missile launcher on its right shoulder, while its left shoulder has a small launcher concealed under an armoured panel. Like several other Zoids of the time, the Iron Kong could use a number of different optional weapons that were included in the Empire Customise Set. Spider-Man and Zoids The Iron Kong was released as part of the Spider-Man and Zoids line. Introduced in 1985-87, it bore the name Gore the Lord Protector. This version was a different colour scheme, with grey replacing the red. The pilots were gold instead of silver, and it came with a new label sheet with Helic logos instead of Zenebas ones. Additionally, the spring-loaded missile launcher was replaced with a different weapon. Robo Strux The Iron Kong was released in the US as a part of the Robo Strux line under the name Badox. This version was a different colour scheme, with blue replacing the red and navy replacing the black. Badox had the same shoulder weapon as Gore, as well as including a chromed version of the weapons frame included with the Red Horn. Iron Kong Mk-II In 1987, TOMY introduced a new version of the Iron Kong, replacing the existing one in production. This version had a new colour scheme, with orange replacing the red and the black armour being a more charcoal colour. It also featured new parts, with a large thruster backpack added to the back of the Zoid, and a new missile cover on the left shoulder. The Iron Kong Mk II had a revised motor, using a single “C” cell battery in place of the two “AA” batteries. This improved the Zoid’s walking speed. This improvement was carried over to all subsequent versions of the Iron Kong. Iron Kong Mk-II Limited A limited edition version of the Iron Kong Mk II was also released at the same time. This version sported a metallic red and dull grey colour scheme. In addition to the thruster pack from the Mk II, the Mk II Limited featured an extra frame of weapons. The Iron Kong Mk II Limited is possibly the rarest Zoid ever released in Japan; examples have gone for over $2,500 on eBay. Technozoids Another version of the Iron Kong was released in the U.S. and Canada in 1994 as a part of the Technozoids line. This version had a silver and yellow colour scheme, and lacked a spring for the missile launcher, but still had the missiles which were colored in a bright orange. Zoids 2 A version of the Iron Kong was also released as a part of the Zoids 2 line. This version had a black, red and chrome gold color scheme and red eyes, but was otherwise identical to previous versions. The chrome color scheme is highly variable and can range from gold to copper. Unlike previous non-Japanese versions, the Zoids 2 Iron Kong retained the full functional missile launcher. Zoids (1999) The Iron Kong was released in Japan as part of the Zoids (1999) line. Introduced in 1999, this version was dull metallic grey and dull red, with dull grey weapons, green eyes, and blue pilots. TOMY also released an upgrade kit for the Iron Kong, the CP-11 Manoeuvre Thruster. The CP-11 is identical to the thruster pack originally included in the Iron Kong Mk II. Several chromed version were released by independent companies. Iron Kong PK This version was released in Japan as a limited edition model in 2000. This version contains all the parts from the Iron Kong Mk II limited, but is colored in alizarin, with black and grey structure, black weapons, and green eyes. Gachapon Minis The Iron Kong was released as part of the first wave of Gachapon minis. The Iron Kong MK II was also released as part of wave eight. Iron Kong Yeti This version was released in Japan as a limited edition model in 2003, a part of the 'Yuji Kaida' series. This version is identical to the Iron Kong Mk II, but with a white and green color scheme and green eyes. As its name says, The Iron Kong Yeti is influenced by the Yeti monster, a myth from the Himalayas about a giant, white ape-like monster. Zoids: Build Customize Mobilize The Iron Kong was released as part of the Zoids: Build Customize Mobilize line. Introduced in the US in 2002, as a Toys "R" Us exclusive. This version was based on the 1999 version, but with several changes. It lacked the spring for the launcher, and had a different battery pack for the lights that featured a screw-shut cover and a separate power switch for the lights. The changes in the backpack made the model incompatible with the CP-11 upgrade without modification. It has a similar color scheme to the NJR version, and included a set of gray colored missiles. The Hasbro instruction manual used stickers to show how to assemble the "extra" weapons, rather than re-print the entire manual from Japanese. The model kit also included the "extra" weapons frame found on the Iron Kong PK and Mk II. Limited (However, it did not include the CP-11 or hoses) Toy's Dream Project In 2005, Toy's Dream Project released an Iron Kong Mk II. This version was identical to the original Mk II. Generations A Dengeki Hobby Magazine exclusive character that appears in the Zoids: Generations storyline. A custom was made were it was primarily recolored in black and gold with most of the mounted weapons removed. It features a customized visor and sledge hammer-like weapon that replaces the right hand. It never reached production. Legend Blox The LB Iron Kong was the fourth Zoid in the Legends Series. Styled after the various Iron Kongs that have gone before it, the LB is in size to the Neo-Blox Zoids. The model comes on five frames, one of which was re-used from the Bravejaguar, along with three Neo-Blox modules, a clear canopy, a frame of connectors also included with several other Neo-Blox and a chromed silver pilot. The colours are based on those of the origional Iron Kong. The LB Iron Kong Mk II was the fifth Zoid released in the Legends Blox line. The kit is colored to resemble the Iron Kong Mk II Limited. It includes two new frames of weapons designed to resemble the parts on the original kit. Two sets of translucent components were included; one red and one green. Dark Iron Kong A promotional kit used to advertise Takara Tomy's Dark Zoids Army. Present status of this model being made into production is currently unknown. Anime 10th Edition TT released a Iron Kong Schubaltz Custom as part of the Anime 10th Edition line. It features a CP-03, using a custom mount as well as an anime-accurate color scheme. It is the only Zoid to include the customize part CP-A1, which allows the CP-03 to be equipped to the Iron Kong. Prototype Iron Kong Not Much is known of this model. The kit was primarily black with purple details and orange caps. Apparently, a model was sold in Yahoo Japan. HMM The HMM Iron Kong was released in December 2009. It is the largest HMM so far in the line and features positionable hands, teeth and the meticulous detail seen only in the series. A HMM Schubaltz Special (SS) Iron Kong was also announced. Related Zoids The Deadly Kong, released as a part of the Genesis line and featuring in the Zoids: Genesis anime, is derived from the Iron Kong design. This model uses several parts from the Iron Kong sprue. Along with Gore. Category:Toy's Dream Project Category:Zoids Category:Zenebas Empire Zoids Category:Guylos Empire Zoids Category:OJR Category:OER Category:NJR Category:NAR Category:Jr. Zoids Category:Technozoids Category:Zoids 2 Category:Legend Blox Category:Zoids: Anime 10th Edition Category:Robo Strux Category:Mammals Category:HMM